Satan Claws (Weybrook Roleplay Volume 1)
Overview The extremely large megalopolis of Weybrook, featuring tons of architects, several parks, and many extraordinarily large skyscrapers, all seems peaceful for the winter holidays. Even the crime rate seemed to drop down a bit around this time... seemed to... later on, there is a villain who decides to cause chaos, murder, and fear around the city, donning a red and black suit and calling himself Satan Claws. Will you help stop this criminal? You you aid him? Will you set out for something you want yourself? The choice is yours. Please note that the owner of this roleplay is in the Eastern time zone (UTC-05:00). Rules # Standard roleplaying ettiquete applies. No godmodding, powerplaying, autohitting, killing characters without permission, etc. # This roleplay is mainly for the lower level characters. I'm asking for characters with no powers or powers not to an insane degree. This is to allow more people to join in and have their character more useful in conflicts (I noticed this flaw in the Ether Forest roleplay). # Keep it PG-13. Cursing is allowed to a degree. The F-word is more of a rated R word, so use it sparingly or not at all. # 3. Please, put some effort into your posts. Novel format if possible. #* (Example: "Oh, hello Sonic! How's your day?" Tails asked. "Not bad..." Sonic replied.) # On this roleplay, DeathstroketheHedgehog has the final say in any argument. # Please keep arguments out of the roleplay, unless it's in context (such as two characters arguing). If you are to argue, do it in the comment section, and be civil about it. No one likes backing off against a person insulting them, which is why arguments persist. # Only join if you're online often. No point in joining if you'll be here once a month. # Have fun! Roleplay Members Sign up here as a participant! * DeathstroketheHedgehog (Owner) * Josh the Hedgehog (Moderator Spot) * Saren the Dark Lynx (Moderator Spot) *CullenStantonRutherford (Participant) *Steryotype (Participant) *AndieFennecFox(Participant) * Characters IT IS STILL POSSIBLE TO JOIN, JUST BE CREATIVE WITH YOUR ENTRANCES SINCE AIRPORTS ARE CLOSED. YOUR CHARACTER MAY ALSO PLAY AS CITIZENS IN THE ROLEPLAY FOR AN ENTRANCE. Heroes Those who want to defend Weybrook and their citizens. * Szorra the Cat (AKA The Black Cat, Popularly known vigilante of the city) *Andie The Fennec Fox (The Fox,A mighty hero!) Good Neutral Those who initially came for a different reason, but later on may decide to help. *Lavo - Just here to enjoy the holidays. *Eve O'la Laha - On Vacation so she can spend time. *Jailrush The Hedgehog - Found this island via. boat, and decided it looked like a good town. Neutral Those who came to Weybrook for a different reason, and plans to stick with it. (Unless this gets in the way of plot, it is okay for more op characters to be in this category) *Moros - He only came to the city because he is really fuckin bored and sitting around in an empty void is not condusive for solving boredom. * Evil Neutral Those who came to Weybrook for a different reason, and doesn't care if their goal causes destruction. *Xavek - He has come under the guise of the CEO of Plastech Industries to negotiate the land rights and other permits needed for him to expand his business operations into the city; among other things yet to be revealed. * Villains Those who will assist in causing chaos and destruction in Weybrook. * Satan Claws (the main antagonist, goal is unknown, but it involves city chaos) * Chapter 1: His Message Imagine it. Weybrook. A megalopolis, containing several cities and towns all on a small group of islands, accompanying the space of 2,500 square miles. It holds the third largest skyscraper on Mobius, being nearly half a mile tall. It has the grandest of lakes, having one so clear you can see the bottom even though it is 30 feet deep. It holds the fifth largest bridge, and many argue that it is the most elegant looking. It is a place of the future, being run by fusion reactors, encouraging Eco-friendly alternatives to the point where 93% of the cars are electric powered. Now imagine it as white as the fresh snow all over its grounds, and cheerful for all that matter. Imagine buildings with holiday lights and ads all over them, imagine the suburb areas with their custom designed holiday lights and their massive Christmas trees. Speaking of Christmas trees, imagine the largest city in the megalopolis, Arden. Imagine the Christmas tree at town square. It stands nearly 75 feet tall, with it's massive platinum colored star on top, and holiday lights blinking on and off, surrounded by dozens of presents. The tree is filled with candy canes as well... Now imagine on top of the Christmas tree, there was a rope. A rope of the Christmas colors, red, white, green... at the end of the rope, it was in the shape of a noose... with a bloodily murdered hanged corpse in it. (Your character may be in another part of Weybrook, they don't have to be in the middle of the crime scene from the start. You may have them doing other activities.) Lavo (closed) Lavo had her wings very tiny as she was just window shopping, having a extremely fuzzy, white over-sized jacket with a scarf and some black-colored jeans while walking. She was searching for something, well a gift, for some people. Two that she could mail to her parents at home and one she thought she could show to a close friend of hers. Of course, this window shopping had taken her to where the Christmas Tree was, her grayish-blue eyes glance to spot the crime scene, just staring as she paused. "... Just great..." She mutters. A crowd began gathering around the area to see what had happened. In the process, they began crowding Lavo. Oooh Lavo was touchy about being crowded, she can't handle being in a crowded place. She try to slip out now, just to get away. To be free! At one point, someone saw the dead body on the tree, and she screamed, loudly. The scream at first caused worry, and then panic as people began thinking the murderer was still out there. Everyone began yelling and fleeing from Town Square, some people being trampled, and some of those people killed under the feet of civilians. Lavo's wings were quick to enlarge just to cover her body as she was hit by some of the Civilians, she looks around to see if there were any children now, since everyone was panicking. There was a young girl yelling for her mom, looking around for her in the dense stampede. Lavo gasped and dashes over, pulling the young girl close to protect her from the Dense Stampede. "Shh, let's fine your mother." She softly spoke, looking around to get the girl carefully out of the stampede and then find to find the young girl's mother. "Thank you," The tiny child said. Lavo nods, picking up the child carefully into her arms. "Come on, just tell me when you see her." Lavo carefully move though, looking for the girl's mother. The crowd was dense, and for a moment the child said nothing. Then she pointed in the distance. "There! She's over there!" As she pointed to a person faceplanted in the snow. Lavo nods, holding the child close as she makes her way quickly to the person, shifting the person so she wasn't faceplanted while also shielding both of them from the people. "Miss? Miss?" The lady barely opened her eyes, and looked at the fuzzy view of her daughter and someone else before her eyes close once more. The child moved over to her side. "Mommy," the girl said as she tried to shake her. "Mommy, please wake up." Lavo pulls the Lady close to her, carrying her while having the girl on her mother. "Keep speaking to your mother, I'll hurry to a nearby hospital. Just try to keep her awake to the best you can." With this, Lavo quicken her pace to find a Hospital, keeping the lady and woman's daughter closed to her as to not lose either of them. "Flying might be a better idea... But I don't want to freak them out..." ''She Mentally thought to herself. The girl began weeping, clinging to her mother. Sirens were heard in the distance as several cop cars made their way to the scene. A news team reported in as well. Lavo grunts under her breath, her wings flap as she lift herself into a hover to make her travel faster. She was determined to get this girl's mother to a Hospital, and fast. The mother began coughing, blood seeping out of her mouth... she began convulsing. Lavo hold the child carefully while keeping her mother from choking on the blood and hurting herself. She didn't have any healing powers, and she didn't know how she could help without making her trip to the hospital faster. "Miss... please... put me down." The lady said heavily. The child stopped weeping at the sound of her mother's voice. Lavo landed. "...If you're sure Ma'am..." She gently set the Lady down, yet holding the lady's daughter carefully. "My... daughter," the lady continued. "She lives in 231 Elm Street... on Paradise Island..." she weakly said. "Take her to her father." Her eyes widen a little, holding the child in her arms. However, Lavo lower her head a bit. "...Very Well, I'll take your daughter to her Father..." "Thank you..." she said before closing her eyes, a small smile perched on her lips. "231 Elm Street..." Lavo stated quietly to herself. "Paradise Island..." She stood up, holding the girl carefully girl before frowning down at the woman... She shakes her head before running ahead. "Paradise Island..." She looks around for directions to Paradise Island. "Wait, you left mommy!' The child yelled, struggling in Lavo's grip. Lavo hugs the Child, her grip a bit hard to get out. "I'm sorry..." She said softly, tears slightly appearing. She hated that she had to leave the girl's mother, but Lavo doubt she could do anything for the woman. While running, she would look up and see all building advertisement screens start flickering and glitching. In fact, everyone would begin seeing it. Lavo glares a bit, holding the child close as she paused once she sees the Advertisement screens flickering and Glitching. "......" A picture of an anonymous person came up. With the light source behind him, his face could not be initially identified. He spoke in a distorted voice. "People of Weybrook," the individual stated, "I'm glad you're enjoying the holidays. I am also glad of the holidays myself. It's the perfect time to paint the city in my image. And I don't want anyone to miss it..." "Great, Crazy people..." Lavo mutters, holding the girl carefully before She starts moving once more. "I'm sure I'll find directions to where I need to go..." Lavo may end up running into a citizen staring at the screen. He could possibly know the directions. She goes up to the Citizen. "Excuse me Sir." The dog jumped in surprise, then glanced at the TV again before acknowledging her. The anonymous character continued his speech. "Y-yes, ma'am?" The friendly dog asked. "Do you know which way to Paradise Island?" Lavo asked with a concern tone in her voice. "Uh... yes. It's straight that way until the end of the road, then right... but that's further inland, don't you want to escape?" Lavo holds the child. "I'll be fine." She stated bluntly, "And thank you sir." With that, Lavo follows the directions given to her. Lavo will be on the way there as cars came from the same direction trying to get to the airport. Eve O'la Laha (closed) Eve came out of the airport in Weybrook, humming happily the Christmas tunes as she walks with her stuff. "Vacation!" She giggles happily, glancing around as she wore a nice warm jacket to go with her skirt and leggings and her snow boots. She was ready for the holidays and now she was going to book for the best possibly place to stay as she hums happily. In the distance, Eve could see the festive lights everywhere, and many people singing Christmas carols and welcoming visitors. The airport was separated from the main island, but there was a bridge to get over to it. Eve gasps happily, she smiles happily as she walks towards the bridge, she then thinks about it as she looks around. From the island she was on, she could see the massive airport. Surrounding the airport were several hotels and restaurants, with taxi drivers seemingly everywhere. A few tour buses were collecting some passengers as well. On one side of this island, there was a beautiful park, made there especially for the tourists. "Oh My! I want to go into the Largest City though." Eve smiles happily. "But there is so much to go to though!" A white fox had drove up in a taxi, parking beside airport. Seeing Eve there, he waved. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" he asked. Eve smiles, looking to the white fox. "Can I get a stop to the Largest City?" She smiles brightly as her eyes sparkles. "A stop to Arden, huh," he thought out loud. "Sure, come on in." Eve chimes happily. "Yay!" She goes into the back of the Taxi, having her money ready after she belts into the seat. "Arden it is!" The taxi drove down the Pearl Bridge, called that because of its heavenly white color The mineral is so reflective, street lights are really not necessary to be on the sides. The ocean below was filled with cruise ships. "So... what brings you here?" The taxi driver innocently asked. "On Vacation for the Holidays!" Eve cheerful said. "I've been on so many Tours, I need a Break." She giggles greatly. They've reached the end of the bridge as the taxi driver changed the radio to something more Christmas related. ''Jingle Bell Rock played. "Well, we're glad that you've come here for the holidays," he said. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. I bet once you see the wonders of this city, you won't ever leave." "That's what was said about my home honestly. But I'm a traveling kind of person, and I have some tours after my vacation is over. Quite a busy Lady; But, when I get to vacation again, I'll visit here more often." Eve cheerful said. We'll see about that... ''the Fox thought as he pulled into Arden's town square. "Oh my..." he exclaimed seeing the panicked crowed running the streets ahead. Eve gasped at the sight, before getting her items. "Thank you sir." She gave him a lot of money with a tip before stepping out, she frowns at the sight of this. "This isn't good..." The taxi driver rolled down the window. "You know, I could drop you off to a safer place... free of charge, of course," he said. Eve has a small smile, she looks at the Taxi Driver before shaking her head no. "Thank you for the offer sir, but I believe some of these people may need help. It's only kind to try and help some of these people to a safer place." "Trust me, I know. That Black Cat should be here to take care of the problem... you have a nice day," the driver said before speeding off. "Black Cat, Huh?" Eve nods, but she smiles as she pulls out her first aid kit from her bags and goes to the crowd to find those not stuck in the panic group. A few people were unconscious on the street... some weakly crawling out of the way and some deceased. A few cop cars have finally pulled into the scene. Eve helped the unconscious carefully, getting them to a safer spot while helping those weakly crawling along the way. Eve would've seen a small shadow quickly zoom over her at this point, going to the direction of the murdered body. Eve blinks, glancing in that direction, but still helping some of the people out. "What was that..." She questions quietly. With most of the casualties cleared out of the way, one could see the diverted attention of the cops at the crime scene. From a distance, one can only see a black silhouette, possibly the one that caused the shadow. Eve looks around a bit before carefully making her way to get a better looking at the Black Silhouette. A closer inspection shows a person with a cat tail, looking up at the crime using some type of device. One may assume it's some kind of camera. The unknown individual's ears twitched in the direction of Eve, but the person seemed to pay no mind. Eve smiles a little, walking over a bit as she was interested. Eve O'la Laha and Szorra (closed) Szorra scanned the body, finding mutilated body parts and the heart missing. At first, she heard a footstep, so her ear twitched. As she looked in the reflection of her body scanning device, she saw Eve. Szorra ignored her at first, thinking of Eve as a citizen shocked to see her in person. Then she noticed Eve walking towards her. "You do know you're not supposed to be in a crime scene, citizen." She said. Eve looks to her. "That doesn't mean I don't want to help. After all the Panic here cause a lot of injured people and even killed." She smiles a little. ''Sounds just like me as a child, Szorra thought in her head. She must be a visitor to Weybrook if she isn't surprised to see me. "As much as I'd love the offer of assistance, what can you do?" She said, still not bothering to turn around, focused on the task at hand. Eve thinks about it. "Well, Beside being able to help people out of the way, and my basic knowledge of First Aid, I guess I can't be much of help. Not many skills for a Singer." She mumbles that last one. Eve thinks about it. "Well, Beside being able to help people out of the way, and my basic knowledge of First Aid, I guess I can't be much of help. Not many skills for a Singer." She mumbles that last one. Szorra smiled a little from this. She closed her scanner as she was done with the forensics. "If you really want to help, I need you to..." she stopped herself as she heard the ending of the psychopath's speech. "If you really don't want to enjoy my gifts of the holidays, you have one hour to exit Weybrook. Uh oh, not enough time for the millions of people on this island? Well... first come first serve." Then the screen went blank. "That isn't good," Szorra thought out loud, "that's going to cause chaos at the airport." She looked at Eve. "I'm not sure how to help you, or anyone else in time. Do you have any idea?" "Well, we don't want panic and we sure don't want anymore people killed. Only way I can think of is try to calm the people down, or find out who this murderer is before they can kill anymore people. Both are equally hard to nearly impossible." Eve frowns a bit. Szorra thought on this. Then she gave her a patch holding ten needles. "These needles help ease pain and gets healing done faster. Save anyone that you can, and escape. I'll go hunt down the murderer, that is my job. I'm not going to give a civilian a dangerous job, my goal is to protect the citizens." Eve took the Patch. "Well, Alright, but I'll make sure those people can Escape too." She smiles. "And you be careful, okay!" With that, Eve wave before getting her things and going for the airport. Trust me, you're the one that needs to be careful, she thinks as she grapples up a building, done with her forensics. Moros (closed) The night was quiet in the downtown area of Weybrook, until the silence was broken by the sounds of the fabric of reality being torn open to form a portal; the noise originating from one of the back alley streets as a black fox wearing a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans with grey tipped fur on his ears and tail walked out. Said fox had a bored look on his face as he stepped out of the portal, taking a few moments to stretch before closing it. A drunk Weybrookian looked over at the fox for a moment, then he dumped out the rest of his alcohol before falling asleep on the ground. Moros looked at the drunk; before a 'diabolical' scheme came to mind... So, with a sharpie in hand... He literally started doodling crass images and foul words on the passed out drunk's face. The man shifted a little in his sleep, but was basically knocked out cold an unaware of the doodles. Satisfied, Moros left the alley; heading towards a nearby shopping district for funsies. There was a television shown to the outside of the shopping mall, on the news channel currently showing the weather for the night. Moros yawned. "Booooring..." He grumbled; walking inside the mall. The first thing Moros would see is the size of the mall. It looked twice as grand as it did from the outside. A security guard would appear in front of Moros. "Excuse me sir, I will need to check you for any weapons before I may let you enter," he told Moros. Moros blinked, considering he resembled a child in both mannerisms and appearance to a moderate degree it might be a bit hard for the security guard to frisk him without making it look incriminating. (I'm assuming he looks like a teen) "I'm sorry if I may be surprising you. It's just a policy that has to be done in this mall," the guard said. He kept a pleasant smile on his face. (You'd be correct on that lel.) "Fiiine." Moros pouted, letting the guard frisk him for weapons; of course he didn't really have anything on him, much less anything that could be considered a weapon. After being checked, the security guard shifted over to the side, a quiet way of say "You may pass now." Moros walked inside the mall, well.. More like he ran inside; being really bored and whatnot he was excited to do something.. A part of the mall that sold TVs had a large flatscreen TV on it. Moros would be able to see a crowd looking at the screen, all with worried and shocked looks. Moros passed it by, more interested in the bakeries than anything else. The nearest bakery had just gave something to their last customer. The owner was approaching the door, about to lock it the moment he got to the door. Moros blinked. "Huh, no cinnabuns..?" The baker looked up at Moros. After a moment, he smiled. "Well, it''s the holidays," he said, "I guess I have time for one more customer before flying to my family for Christmas."'' He welcomed Moros into the bakery. Moros smiled. "I'll have one Cinnabun please~" "Of course," the baker said, and a minute later he came with the meal." When he was giving the bag to Moros, however, his hand shook, as he looked up at the small TV he had in his bakery for entertainment. On the news, was the death of someone, and the threat of another. "Ehhh..? What's with the news..? People seem to fretting over someone dying..?" Once Moros listens to the news more, he will hear that a psychopath has threatened Weybrook, and has ordered everyone to leave within the next hour. Moros being Moros just laughed, like hell he was going to take orders from a lowly mortal. The baker, scared out of his mind, bolted for the door, as well as many other people in the mall. This left Moros alone in the bakery. Moros blinked. "Pity.." He said as he stood up to leave, generating two ethereal blades.. Xavek (closed) In the holographic disguise of an elderly human business man with a grizzled expression on his face; Xavek had left the airport as well, having taken first class he exited the plane with little interest in sightseeing, he had land rights to 'negotiate' and a company to expand. The biggest company Xavek would know if he had studied for it was the Topaz Towers, a business that covers two city blocks on its own, and owns several more businesses in the megalopolis. Xavek did indeed study; if they were in the weapons industry like his company was then he would've taken note accordingly. The the old company was well known for it's technology inventions, especially being the first company to make the fusion reactor many decades ago. Xavek couldn't help but scoff at that so called 'accomplishment'. He has been playing god; creating new life forms through extensive genetic tampering. Current works would show that the company has been working with tachyons, planning on creating transportation, weapons, and other technology that can achieve speeds faster than light. "Competition... Best I bring in more advanced projects to compete..." The Topaz Towers were in Cambridge, a few miles away on the main island. If Xavek had no other form of transportation, he could get there by boat of bridge. He decided to take the bridge; it would be nice to stretch his legs after all. The bridge he took was Pearl Bridge, which got its name because of its heavenly white color The mineral is so reflective, street lights are really not necessary to be on the sides. The ocean below was filled with cruise ships. The bridge itself was half a mile long. ".... Tch, how plausé.." Xavek muttered, looking at the scenery with the usual disinterest before continuing his travels on the bridge. The moment he got over the bridge, he could see that the path to Cambridge would be a very traffic heavy place. On his side of the road, there were cars, empty taxis, trucks, and even tour buses stuck at a red light seemingly forever. Cambridge was straight ahead. "......" Xavek let out a string of curses, he would have to deal with traffic like... Any other fleshbag.. Eventually, Xavek would realize that most of the cars that were causing traffic problems were heading towards the airport. "...... Fuck it.." Xavek sighed, he was going to look for an alleyway or somewhere hidden nearby so he could digitize himself and get to his destination faster. There was an alleyway not too far ahead that Xavek could travel to. It was pretty wide for an alleyway, but nonetheless. Xavek smirked, sprinting towards the alleyway; when he got into the alleyway and depending on whether anyone else was in the alleyway, he would digitize himself and head towards Cambridge by surfing the World Wide Web.. Literally. (really? had no idea he could do that. I don't know how to continue this part of the roleplay until you stop surfing) (it's following the same principle of how he rezzed in structures for the ether forest rp; only applied to himself since he's more machine than flesh.) Chapter 2: Ticking Time Lavo Lavo keeps running towards Paradise Island, passing the cars on her way there. Eventually, the road became empty as all the cars have fled the area. The bridge to Paradise Island was ahead, but the bridge was 2 miles long. The child fell into a light sleep on Lavo. Lavo narrowed her eyes, running as fast as she could before opening her wings and using them to 'hover', to make her travel across the bridge a bit faster than running speed. The neighborhood could be seen with the lights off, seemingly empty. Lavo breathes heavily. "231 Elm Street..." She looks around for Elm Street first. She would find Elm Street as the closest street, with the first houses to her left being 230, 231, 232... Lavo gone to 231 on Elm Street, she goes up to the door, knocking on it. "..." No answer, but the knock does wake up the child. Lavo knocks louder. "Come on..." She held the child close. Still no answer. One could assume that the father had possibly left. The child glanced at the surrounding, and attempted to get down since she was home. "I don't know if he's here..." Lavo said quietly as she looks at the child. "My daddy works at the airplane house," the child said. "He said he would get me a present from there." "... I see, The Airport, Can I take you there to see him? you'll be a lot safer by his side than being here..." Lavo kneels down to the child, asking this time as she understands that the child might still be sad about her mother. The child sniffed, then nodded her head. Then the scent of smoke caught her attention. Lavo sniffs, looking around as she picks up the child. "?" A house near the end of the block had black smoke coming out of the windows. For a very brief moment in another window, a silhouette was seem darting across. Lavo was confuse. "Someone still in a house?" She holds the child close, confuse. "What should we do?" The child asked. "... I need to get you to your father at least..." Lavo stated, she just felt uneasy now. Suddenly, another house burst into flames, the same silhouette seen through a window again. This time, it stopped, as if it had noticed Lavo. Lavo's eyes narrowed, holding the child close as she glance towards to the way to the Airport, this was a way of her going to move now. Eventually, the creature came out the window. It was a bird of some sort, and he had flames coming out of one hand, and a bag of a few expensive items in another. Lavo glances over. "..." She felt tense. "Who is that?" The child said, looking into the eyes of the pyrokinetic. With a sinister smile, the bird threw the a flaming fireball at Lavo and the child. Lavo narrowed her eyes, her wings enlarge and shield her and the child from the Fireball. Of course, Her liquid dripping wings slightly burnt in appearance as she growls. "Someone who wants to hurt us." The bird was annoyed that the fireball seemed to do no damage. "Do you really think you can stop the Phoenix that easily?" He said before dropping the bag, using two hands this time for charging some fireballs. "Hmph, If it means protecting this innocent child, I don't see a problem with it." Lavo holds the child really close, her eyes narrowed. "Beside, I must be lucky you can't see them." She unfold one of her wings before having it swings in his direction; being one wing met less aim as Redish-purple liquid appeared from thin air; so it seems, heading towards the Bird. At the sight of this, the Bird changed his tactic, using his hands as flamethrowers, focused on the liquid, intending on incinerating it. Lavo reached down with one hand, pulling out a Crossbow. The Liquid did become vapor, but it sure didn't smell well. Phoenix's sense of smell has been long lost due to breathing in smoke all the time (the one Mobian immune to respiratory cancers), so the smell wouldn't harm him. He looked at the crossbow, seeing if it is flammable or not. Lavo's crossbow was wood, but the thing he need to keep in mind of these 'invincible' wings she had, and she had the crossbow loaded with a Silver tip bolt. However, Phoenix being the one track mind he is, resorted to using the flamethrower technique on Lavo. Lavo still have one wing over herself at the child took the hit of the flamethrower, Lavo's nose was starting to bleed. "..." Phoenix's stubbornness... and partial stupidity, made him continuing firing for a few more seconds, stopping to see if he had finally burnt Lavo to a crisp. Lavo's wing flaps out very quickly while flames were slowly faded and she fires the bolt right at the phoenix as she made her whole body to jump backwards. The expected eventual arrow was dodged in time, by Phoenix literally turning into flame. He then formed himself into a fireball as he charged at Lavo. Lavo's wings wrapped around herself and the child safely, ready for the Phoenix attack. Phoenix taunted her as he transformed into normal once hitting the 'force field'. "Stop hiding and fight me!" he bellowed, swinging a punch at one of the wings. A punch hit one of the wings, yet by touch it was a solid liquid that had the texture of watery blood... Very strange. Lavo growls a bit, dropping her crossbow and pulling out a Dirk. (a punch hit one of the hits... I think you need to get the rest of your beauty sleep.) Phoenix was intrigued by the substance he had punched, unaware of feeling this, and leaving him vulnerable. (It's 5 PM though, too early. ) Lavo open his wings as she swings her dirk at the phoenix. Eve O'la Laha She gotten to the Airport, sighing. "Whew, That was a run." She smiles a tiny bit, looking around. She would see chaos as people desperately attempted to get into a plane. The police force was struggling to get order, and multiple fights broke out. Eve was seeing this, she inhales before yelling loudly- Thanks to her singing. "Everyone Calm Down! Order of Children and Women first, The father may stay with their family if they wish! We are not Here to murder each other, if we follow basic rules we can get out of here faster!!" She clears her throat a bit as she looks at everyone in the airport. The people close to her had her attention, but the chaos was too loud for most to hear. Eventually, police had began using fire extinguishers to back people away with sheer cold. Eve sighs, frowning in thought as she glance around. The people on Eve's side began moving through the door quickly and safely. One of the nearby police took a note of this, and attempted to wave her over to where he was. Eve notice the Police, so she walks over to him. "Mm?" He wrote something on a sheet of paper. "Do you mind helping out the rest of the crowd here? My voice is sore." He said as he gave Eve a megaphone. Eve nods, smiling before taking the Megaphone. She inhale before yelling into the MegaPhone. "Everyone Calm Down! Order of Children and Women first, The father may stay with their family if they wish! If we follow basic rules we can get out much faster!" This did not completely calm down the crowd, but nearly a quarter of the crowd has heard Eve and began following her orders. Several planes could be seen taking off, but there was one problem. There weren't enough planes made for an evacuation of several cities. Eve noticed this problem, thinking to herself how could be fix yet she was unsure... She looks to the Police Officer as she had the Megaphone turn off. "Sir, We don't have enough planes to make Evacuation of Several Cities..." "We know that," another officer said, "the real problem is how the leftover people will react. We've lost control of several cities in less than an hour." Eve frowns, thinking, but then she pulls out her phone, checking to see if she had a connection first. "Maybe my Father has some spares..." She mumbles to herself. One thing about Weybrook: their connections were the best of the best. Eve smiles, pulling up her contacts and calling her father. Eve hums happily. As her phone connection, the crowd slowly began moving more fluently into the airport, less fights breaking out. Eve smiles at the sight of the crowd, waiting for her father to pick up- if at all. Unaware to most people at this moment, 10 minutes remained on the one hour threat. Eve sighs quietly, holding her phone away as her father didn't answer. "He must be busy..." Just as traffic was finally getting peaceful, the unknown enemy had once again appeared on screen. "Ladies and Gentlemen.,.. it's pretty obvious you cannot fill an airplane within eight minutes. I'd suggest leaving the airport now, or... hehe... let's just say you'll end up everywhere." Cue the chaos. Eve sighs, holding up the megaphone as she turns it on. "Cueing to Leave, Move quickly yet don't get into fights! It'll take a lot longer if you get into fights." She looks to the Police Officers. The police seemed to have been able to clam down the public for a while, until one cop dropped dead, a quarter size hole was through the side. The next bullet grazed another cop. The assailant then moved her sniper in the position of Eve. Eve had a sweatdrops, moving over to the Police before looking around. The chaos that ruptured covered up the assassin's chance to take out Eve. She shifted her sights to other cops and people trying to help with the evacuation, but later on decided against it, since those two deaths alone caused enough panic. The killer walked away with a smirk on her face. Eve looks around, before pulling up the megaphone and just keep telling people to move quickly out. The megaphone attempt failed. No one was listening to orders from the few cops that were brave enough to keep talking instead of hiding., much less the orders from Eve. Eve understood why they were panicky, she inhaled as she felt this was the only way; She was doubtful it would calm anyway, or be much help. Turning on the Megaphone and holding it up high, she started to sing into it, singing a calming melody as best as she could. The singing definitely through of everyone's panic. Not in a calming way, but more in confusion. As if they all thought, who is singing at a time like this? Nevertheless, everyone began evacuating quickly, but much more calmly. Eve keeps singing, opening her eyes slightly. There, she would see a laser coming from a tree, pointed straight at her chest. Eve however didn't stand still, she then started moving so it was harder for the laser to focus. A gunshot hole appeared right where Eve once stood. Eve keeps singing as she was dancing at this point. Irritated, the figure stood up, now visible. The individual bent down, dropping the sniper, and picking up...... an RPG-7. Eve however smiles as she did a spin and throws the megaphone towards the visible individual. (dashes? You mean throw?) (Signs of me still waking up ) (oh... it's night for me, soo...) the assailant instantly dropped the rocket launcher to casually grab the megaphone, crushing it with only her hand. As she got ready to bend down and pick up the RPG again, she stopped, then put two fingers to her ear. After a while, there was a nod, and the anonymous person fled the scene. Some static appeared on the televisions again, possibly another message. Eve smiles as she sings, looking around. The TV showed the true villain himself. "Attention everyone... time is up. The remainder of the people on this island will now enjoy the happy holidays with me... and no one is going to leave this holiday party," he said as he pulled out a button he was going to press. Eve narrowed her eyes, making sure everyone has left the airport before thinking of leaving herself. Moros (closed) Moros happened to exit the mall, using a bit of force by blasting the doors open using void magic; he was not happy with the baker for not getting him his cinnabun. He would find outside almost as quiet as inside the mall. This side of Weybrook became a ghost town the fastest. Moros blinked... "People are so stupid.." He sighed; since people have fled. Most likely leaving much of their stuff Moros figured he might as well steal some things to add to his ever growing collection of stuff in the void. The biggest hotel was right beside the mall. How convenient. Moros blinked, on one hand; he could just make a large enough tear in the fabric of reality above the hotel and use it to swallow up the hotel. thus giving him an entire hotel but leaving him kinda fucked for a few hours in terms of drainage because of the limitations placed on him whenever he manifests in the material plane. On the other hand he could just search through the hotel piece by piece... Shit would take a really long time but he wouldn't run the risk of his powers drying up for a few hours... Moros, being rather impatient and childish when it comes to short term benefit versus long term benefit, chose the first option. Creating a rift large enough to swallow the hotel before bringing it down on said hotel; only closing it when the rift touched the ground floor. This caught the attention of someone jumping over buildings, but their reliance on the shadows and their suit kept them well hidden in the dark. Moros yawned. "Mm.. Wonder what else I can do.." He yawned; looking for a bakery. There was another bakery, a several blocks away. One could pick up the scent from the building.... mainly because it was on fire. Moros ended up walking towards the bakery, a grin on his face. "Cinnabuns~ Cinnabuns~" The shadow began walking beside Moros at the top of the buildings. Moros kept going, hoping to get some cinnabuns as his power recharged itself for later use. While Moros crossed an alleyway, the shadow landed in it silently, and began approaching Moros from behind. Moros suddenly stopped; as if waiting for something.... His powers had recharged partially, so he could create defensive barriers and conjure ethereal blade; small scale stuff basically. The shadow had froze, then very quickly and stealthily moved out of sight. "... You can come out now, I smell your panic.." Moros suddenly spoke. Moros and Szorra The vigilante remained out of sight, attempting to study her opponent. Moros yawned. "Seriously... This is starting to bore me.." He grumbled, he seemed to be entirely laid back right now. Eerily calm, Szorra thought, as he thinks this is nothing more than a game... He must be an opponent that shouldn't be taken lightly. She began to quickly climb up a building wall. Moros only waited, the longer she waited to make the first move the more his power recharged; so he was fine with waiting. However, Szorra was a waiting type of person, and unknown of this attribute (unless the recharging was obvious to see). She took note of Moros's appearance. Small, frail, not intimidating at all. With all the chaos going on, either he's crazy, or a meta. Being a meta is a more obvious choice, and him being able to steal a building is pretty much as obvious an answer as it can get. Moros took a few deep breaths as a disturbing sense of emptiness spread throughout the vicinity, the source being Moros himself. "Ahhh, this level of power should be sufficient..." Moros muttered, pointing a finger at the building Szorra was standing on and gathering up void magic into a ball. And I guess I'm about to be proven right... she thought as she studied the magic ball's properties. It felt like a paradoxical force, something that should not be yet there it is; and the magical output was staggering. Moreso when Moros fired a large beam of void magic from the condensed ball aimed at Szorra's building. With extreme reaction speeds, she grappled to a window of another building, going over to it at 300 mph. At this window, she fired a grenade of some sort at the feet of Moros. Moros casually kicked the grenade back before conjuring an ethereal blade. "Come on..!" "I'd suggest you stand down while you can," Szorra replied. "Now why would I do that...~" Moros asked. "I'm having too much fun~!!" "This isn't a game, child," she said to the assumed teen. The grenade eventually blew up, a red cloud of smoke beginning to take over the area. "Child..? Child..!?" Moros repeated; his voice gaining a darker, more ancient quality to the second time.. "I have seen the rise and fall of countless civilizations since the dawn of time Mortal; and yet you dare presume to lecture me on my fun? Learn your place..!" As Moros said that, a rift began opening in the sky. "Such arrogance from a mortal.. I will remember it well when I sniff you out like a flickering flame amidst a sea of stars..!" As Szorra looked up, she thought, I thought I placed Hallucinator in prison two weeks ago... She activated her camouflage suit, blinding her from all of the electromagnetic spectrum, and having her temperature match her environment, prepping her grapple gauntlets. Moros used his magic to 'create' a safezone for him by erasing the red mist within a six meter radius of where he was standing, yet going no further, instead looking around for what path Szorra might take to reach him. Szorra studied the attack, crouching over the top of an abandoned car near Moros. Okay... that was unexpected... I'll need to find some way to drag him out of there... maybe I should just wait for him to leave his 'hiding spot'. ''Moros soon got a tad impatient, erasing the remainder of the red fog. "Come on, all you've been doing is playing hide and go seek.. That is not fun at all damn it!" Szorra picked out another grenade and tossed it. Due to it leaving her grasp, it would've seem as if it appeared from nothing. This was activated on impact with the ground, the sonic boom from the grenade reaching 150 decibels, the level where a normal Mobian would have their eardrums burst. Of course, Szorra doesn't mean to harm to much, so the explosive was thrown about ten feet away from Moros. Moros saw the grenade a few seconds after it left her grasp, and following logical thought and trajectory, he fired a quick beam of void magic in the direction the grenade was tossed at him from. Seeing as he couldn't see her though; his aim was definitely off to the point where if it hit Szorra wouldn't be in any danger in terms of vital spots, though it would most definitely disable the cloaking feature if it hit. Of course; his barrier doesn't deflect against sound so he felt the full force of that sonic grenade. "!?!" He clutched his ears, stumbling around with a bit of a snarl. Szorra rolled out the way, small electrical spots appearing from her suit. The sparks would give her away, so she disabled the cloaking feature temporarily. Planning to take down Moros for questioning, she threw some non-lethal explosive ninja stars towards him. The stars were held by Moros' barrier for a few seconds before dissipating, he glared at Szorra; now advancing on her with an ethereal blade in hand. ''I need to scan what that thing is made of, she thought as she unleashed a smoke grenade in her spot, travelling to another part of a building. She took out a device to scan the barrier of Moros from a distance. Whatever the barrier was made from, it just wouldn't register on her scanner; like it didn't even exist. "Yes, run.. Fall; taste entro-....." Moros started sniffing the air. This is definitely a tough meta.'' It's like he's a ghost... wait, what is he.... sniffing?'' She changed the scanner mode to olfactory sensing, and located the sense of smell, which was... It smelled of cinnabuns; and Moros seemingly just up and walked towards the source of the smell. Completely disregarding Szorra. "Cinnabuns~ o3o" This completely dropped Szorra's guard as she stared wide-gaped at Moros. C-... Cinnabuns? What the hell just happened? It was here that she was vulnerable, as if Moros even cared about that at the moment. You're... walking into a burning bakery... for cinnabuns? Moros entered the bakery for a few minutes, coming back out wih a cinnabun in his mouth. '-u-' Szorra stared with complete disbelief. "I...uh.." after an awkward silence, she put up her gear, in an attempt to peacefully end the battle and see if she can work something out. Still, she stayed weary of his unpredictability. Moros kept eating his cinnabun, almost completely ignoring Szorra. "Uh.... hey..." she awkwardly said. She isn't exactly a social person. Szorra walked up behind Moros, attempting to tap his shoulder to get his attention. Some static appeared on the televisions again, possibly another message. Moros blinked, tilting his head. '.3.?' Szorra tiled her head again. Appearing on the screen was none other than the Island's Most Wanted. "... Someone change the channel to something more fun damnit!" Moros complained. The TV showed the true villain himself. "Attention everyone... time is up. The remainder of the people on this island will now enjoy the happy holidays with me... and no one is going to leave this holiday party," he said as he pulled out a button he was going to press. "...Oh no..." Szorra thought out loud. "Boo!! You suck!!" Moros jeered. Xavek Xavek arrived on the island, de-rezzing in a stream of orange data that coalesced into his real appearance; that being an alien bio-droid with no hands. A few cars were still piled back here, but none to a major level. That can't be passed. Xavek's frustration grew exponentially, he had no clue why people were panicking and to be frank he really didn't care all that much.. However... This meant he might have easier time getting relevant data on the competitions latest experiments, like blueprints; formulaic theorems and even prototype designs if possible. When Xavek approaches the building, he would see it locked down. With the technology that locked it down, it is impossible for the average Mobian to get by it. Keywords being "average" and "Mobian"; Xavek is neither, thus he activated his plasma gauntlets Saber configuration; looking for a window to slice through. The building was covered in a titanium and tungsten alloy on all windows and doors. The building itself was made out of grey bricks, however. With the augmented strength granted to him by his extensive cybernetic augmentations, Xavek attempted to punch a large hole in the wall. Well, big enough for him to walk through. The grey bricks crumpled, and it was revealed that the building skeleton was made of reinforced steel. Xavek stabbed his plasma saber into the building skeleton, intending to slice a big enough hole for him to enter through quite like a lightsaber. The steel gave way, and the final obstacle was just a normal wall that can easily be passed in order to get into the building. For the wall, Xavek just punched it again in an attempt to break it; deactivating his plasma saber and discharging what heat had built up in a cloud of steam. He used the cloud of steam as cover to activate his stealth cloak. The building was made to be able to see all in the electromagnetic spectrum except for gamma rays, and motion detectors flooded the area. Xavek was lucky enough to stumble onto a blind spot. Xavek scanned the floor he was currently on; his H.U.D marking the locations of these motion detectors and the cameras that allowed the building to see in the electromagnetic spectrum as his optics cycled between vision settings, looking for tripwires and the like. He would end up seeing infrared lasers, and the lasers moved along the pathway of the halls, all at different speeds and different times. Every now and then, a laser would without warning reverse in direction, giving off an unpredictable automated search of the building. In the building he sees glowing yellow markings on the 2nd floor. "How annoying.." Xavek muttered, moving lasers generally tend to have emitters somewhere that move, thus allowing them to move. Xavek tried to find these lasers and shoot them. The emitters were left on, but not protected by anything. Seems like a rushed job due to evacuations. Xavek smirked; firing bolts of plasma at these emitters. The main lasers were taken care of, but the stationary lasers remained. Seeing as he couldn't do anything about the stationary lasers; he settled for being extremely cautious when maneuvering around them. Due to the main security being moving lasers, there wasn't much stationary lasers to get in Xavek's way. Xavek grinned, having slipped past the stationary lasers; now he needed to find where they keep the central mainframe and access it. That was on the first floor, in the management room. He looked for any elevators he could use to get the the First Floor. Elevators were down due to evacuation protocols. Obvious alternate path is obvious. Obvious path means stairs. Xavek sighed. "For a place that brags about being so technologically advanced they haven't even implemented 'D'ata 'T'ransition 'S'ystems..? Wow.." He muttered, then again he never really studied the effects of rapid digitization and rezzing of organic flesh before; seeing as he's more or less a machine, anyways; he took the stairs, albeit cautiously because he didn't want to be caught off guard by any traps. The stairs were a stairwell, having an empty middle to quickly parkour up or jump down. Xavek vault over the rails; jumping down the empty middle. The stairs weren't necessarily protected other than a few cameras, all of which are able to see infrared, thermal, and ultraviolet. His only option was to shoot the cameras as he descended before they got a chance to detect him, compensating for a substantial lack of accuracy in this situation by firing havily spread out streams of plasma at each camera while he free fell. Eventually Xavek would reach the floor. No hard work at all. Of course, his landing might've cracked the floor; but otherwise he was unharmed. Behind the main desk, Xavek would find the main computer, in a private office. Xavek smirked, walking towards the main computer with a look of excitement on his face. Xavek then would realize the computer is locked with a password, facial recognition, eye scanner, fingerprint scanner, and a voice activation protocol... "Heh.. Such petty encryptions.." Xavek muttered; entering the computer by digitizing himself and transmitting into the security systems. (basically think of megaman nt warrior; only in this case Xavek is like a virus.) Sensing the entry of Xavek, the computer activated its malware protection system (cuz why not a fantasy cyber fight?). Electrical beings began forming, with a variety of weaponry. Xavek just fired bolts of plasma at the electrical beings. a few of the antiviruses were dissipated, the rest dodging the strike or completely out of the way. Looking up in the cybernetic blue sky, hundreds of arrows fell from the sky. Xavek grinned, advancing on the remaining antiviruses and tanking through the arrows. Several antiviruses had formed a cannon, and fired deletion codings at Xavek. Xavek rolled to the right before the cannon fired; now returning fire with digitized plasma. Several more antiviruses were struck by this, and dissipated. Suddenly, from above, there was an antivirus, slightly larger than the rest, holding what seems to be a bo-staff. Xavek just kept firing, now aiming at the larger antivirus with the bo-staff. This one seemed better than the rest (better software program). It deflected the fire by rapidly spinning its staff before attempting to smash Xavek's head in. Xavek sidestepped in order to force the program to overextend its reach before attempting to deliver a crushing blow to the side of its head. In a swift motion, the antivirus moved its bo-staff to block the strike, backing away to a defensive position. Meanwhile, the a group of antiviruses with battleaxes charged at Xavek. Jailrush On the shores of Weybrook, there was a boat heading towards the shore. A hedgehog happened to be asleep in that boat, and when the boat hit shore, he felt a slight bump that waked him up. ".....What the heck? Where am I?" The hedgehog questioned in confusion. He arrived in a massive megalopolis, all covering several islands. It was oddly quiet except for one island, where he could see some airplanes taking off. "I wonder what's going on there..." The hedgehog said as he took off to paddle to the oddly strange island. The closest island near him was Paradise island, an island that has a fire going on. While Jailrush paddles to the airport island, he may see another house on Paradise island burst into flames unnaturally fast.Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Freejoin roleplay Category:Ask to Join Category:Ask to join Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:PG-13 Roleplay Category:Holiday Roleplay Category:Christmas